


Риш

by Brais



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Size Kink, WTFFantasy2018, Xenophilia, mythology creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brais/pseuds/Brais
Summary: Бойся своих желаний, ибо они сбываются.Текст был написан на Спецквест для команды Fantasy 2018





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: sizekink (сайзкинк — кинк на разницу в силе, росте, мускулатуре или весе между двумя партнерами в сексе), ксенофилия, очень легкие намеки на мазохизм

Примечание: Если вам показалось, то вам не показалось))   
Автор вдохновился вот этой  
картинкойhttp://img1.joyreactor.cc/pics/post/Sakimichan-artist-Alice-Liddell-alice-in-wonderland-3898279.jpeg

Scherge (шерге) в переводе с немецкого "палач, охранник, головорез" и в данном тексте является названием рода деятельности (должности)

 

Лиддл, граф Валланд и будущий правитель королевства, являлся наследником Дома Валландии, первенцем Анроса и Катрины и образцовым сыном и джентльменом.  
Истинный сын Валландии, он унаследовал все самое лучшее из фамильных черт своего Дома — отличался острым умом, любовью к приключениям и умением приспосабливаться к любой ситуации. Последнее, пожалуй, ему пригодилось в жизни больше всего.

Если вы спросите придворных сплетников о Лиддле из Дома Валландии, то услышите исключительно положительные рекомендации, однако, все имеет свою цену – и отличные рекомендации тоже.

Не последнюю роль в образе Лиддла играла внешность – светлые волосы, слегка курносый нос, веснушки и большие голубые глаза гарантированно умиляли всех дам от десяти до семидесяти лет, а вот с мужчинами была отдельная история. Лиддл слишком часто пользовался своей привлекательностью для достижения желаемого, но никогда не доводил дело до логического конца. Поэтому число тех, кто хотел заполучить его в свою постель, стремительно сокращалось, зато росло количество потенциальных убийц наследника Валландии – уж слишком Лиддл был остр на язык.

Однако и те, и другие были бы немало удивлены, узнав, что именно Лиддл являлся причиной большинства скандалов в высшем свете последние пару лет. Уже в свои шестнадцать лет юноша ухитрился заслужить уважение и благосклонность одной половины общества – воспитанный, начитанный, скромный наследник великого Дома, – и получить ненависть второй половины того же самого общества. Ибо в руках милого мальчика-ангелочка было слишком много чужих секретов – подкупленные лакеи, тайная переписка и коллекция голограмм, запечатлевших влиятельных особ в таких местах и обстоятельствах, которые изрядно испортили бы им репутацию – а то и жизнь.

Сегодня Лиддл предчувствовал, что на скучном и помпезном приеме в честь его двадцатилетия ему удастся воплотить все, что было задумано. А задумывался, ни много ни мало, грандиознейший скандал с участием второго наследного принца Луи.

Еще несколько лет назад Луи был обещан в младшие супруги королю соседнего государства. Младший наследник трона был тих, скромен, тяготел к наукам, и если бы не нужда заключить союз с королем Амистада, его бы отправили учиться в магический орден. Высший маг, да еще привязанный к королевской семье узами крови, никогда не помешает.

И только Лиддл знал, что Королевскому Совету Амистада никогда не получить магическую печать уз в первую брачную ночь – Луи не был невинен. Уже год как у него была любовная связь – тут Лиддл неизменно пошло ухмылялся — с начальником королевской стражи, шерге Измиром. В принципе, обычная интрижка, наследникам мужского пола возбранялось разве что компрометировать себя в нижней позиции с мужчиной, на остальное смотрели сквозь пальцы. Вот только если ты не видел шерге вживую. Боялись его, пожалуй, все — включая самого правителя. Будучи вирком, выглядел он донельзя примечательно — огромный, выше двух метров ростом, лысый, ширококостный, c рядом мощных выступающих клыков, одним порванным остроконечным ухом, паутиной ритуальных татуировок по всему телу и характером подстать внешности.

Для полноты картины следует упомянуть, что Луи был невысоким, хрупким юношей, просидевшим почти все детство в библиотеках, не отличавшимся крепким здоровьем и весьма похожим на подопытную мышь из магических лабораторий. Даже Лиддл, с его наблюдательностью, никогда бы не обнаружил этих двоих, если бы не цепочка случайных событий при одной не относящейся к делу сделке — раскрыть эту парочку вышло бонусом.  
Несмотря на то, что Лиддл не раз бывал в чужих спальнях, все, чем он сам мог похвастаться – это пара минетов, которые он снисходительно позволил сделать себе. Что до всего остального — Лиддл упорно надеялся найти кого-то, с кем секс не будет… обычным? Он сам не знал толком, чего именно ищет, но единственное, что он знал точно — он не хотел никаких интимных отношений с человеком. Слишком скучно, слишком серо, слишком обычно. А хотелось — страсти, опасности, силы.

Другие расы нынче были вовсе не редкостью в Старом мире – после открытия порталов одними из первых пригласили расы вирков и драконов, прекрасных охранников, без страха, угрызений совести и морали исполняющих свою часть контракта. По этой причине каждый раз, когда он смотрел на здоровенного шерге своего малахольного братца, в груди скреблось противной крысой чувство зависти и какой-то неясности. А после того, как он получил голограмму, записавшую утехи Луи и Измира, Лиддл и вовсе извелся. Теперь неясное томление превратилось в четко оформленное желание. Запись была засмотрена до дыр, при одном только упоминании имени брата или шерге тянуло внизу живота, сладко что-то сжималось внутри и бросало в жар. Хотелось себе… В себя.

Едва выдавалась малейшая возможность, Лиддл запирался у себя в спальне, садился поудобнее в кресле, приспуская бриджи, и оглаживал ладонью член, быстро твердевший от одной мысли о запретном. Кидало в жар от предвкушения, голову вело от возбуждения каждый раз, как в первый, и Лиддл, наскоро облизав пальцы второй руки, растягивал себя нетерпеливыми движениями, конвульсивно сжимая мышцы живота и ануса. Член дергался, наливался возбуждением, по коже пробегали мурашки, несколько сжатий подряд — и вот уже кажется, что это Измир растягивает внутри громадным темным членом, сладко толкается вглубь, низким, изменившимся от страсти голосом спрашивая: «Тебе больно, маленький? Больно? Дыши, дыши, сейчас будет легче… Расслабься…».

Запись компромата намертво отпечаталась на сетчатке глаз, а эти слова Измира служили лучшим афродизиаком. Лиддл не раз радовался тому, что Измир не называл любовника по имени – так легко было представить на его месте себя. Шерге без малейшего усилия удерживал Луи почти на весу, и огромные мощные руки смотрелись донельзя возбуждающе на тонком юношеском теле. Жаль, качество записи не позволяло увидеть, как когти впиваются в кожу, и, возможно, даже оставляют капли крови в пылу животной страсти… Под конец Луи, несмотря на явную боль от внушительного члена, уже подмахивал тощей задницей так, что Измир почти не двигался, только аккуратно придерживал за белоснежные бедра, не давая распаленному Луи натянуться на член до самых яиц. А потом Измир горячечно шептал, начиная тяжело, мощно двигаться сам и пытаясь сдержаться с видимым усилием: «Потерпи, маленький, потерпи, еще чуть-чуть совсем, я сей… час…» Раздавался низкий, протяжный рык, вскрик Луи, и Лиддл со стоном кончал себе в кулак, пальцы сводило от нежной быстрой пульсации внутри, член дергался сладкими остаточными спазмами и на несколько секунд становилось бесконечно хорошо. Но почти сразу ощущалось неудовлетворение от оргазма, пустота внутри требовала внушительного члена вирка, безумной случки с сильным, мощным самцом, не обычным человеком, а очень опасным представителем другой расы.

Но вот только достался он не ему, умному и очаровательному Лиддлу, а этой серой полудохлой мышке Луи.

Придуманное наказание являлось, несомненно, заслуженным отмщением за все бессонные ночи Лиддла и затертую до последнего кадра голограмму. После фейерверка королю Валландии должны были поднести магическое письмо, в котором находилась та самая запись одной из встреч любовников. Да, такое можно и подделать, но во власти отца Лиддла и Луи всегда было одно простейшее заклинание, которым, тем не менее, могли владеть только правители после коронации – заклинание правды. С его помощью в Валландии уже много лет вершились суды, канули в прошлое дознаватели, пытки и палачи. Ныне на суде только произносилось заклинание, а в качестве казни преступника отправляли в любой другой мир, портал в который открывали не глядя, так что там могло оказаться все, что угодно.

Лиддл от нетерпения заерзал на месте, дергая особенно удушливый сейчас воротничок рубашки. Сегодня он был полностью в цветах своего Дома. Светло-голубая рубашка, бирюзовый камзол с черными лентами, на пальцах сверкал знаменитый перстень Оскалина в обрамлении сапфиров – подарок родителей на совершеннолетие. В свой двадцатый день рождения юный граф Валланд был сказочно хорош – все оттенки синего невероятно шли ему, придавая голубым глазам еще большую глубину, а солнечный день щедро одаривал светлые волосы золотым сиянием.

До фейерверка оставался еще час, сидеть и изображать примерного сына сегодня не было ни сил, ни настроения. Лиддл, отговорившись от родителей головной болью и пообещав вернуться через час, легко соскочил с кресла и направился в сторону дома. Убедившись, что никто не смотрит, куда пошел именинник, Лиддл обогнул дом, и, на ходу сдирая ненавистный тесный камзол, чуть ли не бегом направился в сторону сада.

В самой глубине, там, где кроме садовника никто никогда не бывал, находилось укромное место – легкая беседка с очень уютной оттоманкой, а за беседкой располагался гамак. Однажды ему это изобретение показал один из рабов отца, привезенных откуда-то с юга. С тех пор Лиддл никогда и нигде не отдыхал лучше, чем здесь. Спалось ему тут лучше, чем на самых дорогих перинах, самая простая еда казалась пищей богов, и нигде во дворце интриги не придумывались изощреннее. Лиддл даже позволял себе хранить здесь некоторые нужные ему вещи – он прекрасно знал, что сюда никто не придет, найти это место в саду самостоятельно почти невозможно, а если вдруг – то садовник позаботится о том, чтобы заблудившийся как можно скорее нашел обратную дорогу. Не потому, что старый Сильвер был так привязан к юному графу. Просто у Лиддла имелся компромат – да, даже на садовника. И старому Сильверу приходилось делать не совсем законные вещи в угоду шантажисту.

Найти свою беседку Лиддл мог даже с закрытыми глазами – не раз он выходил отсюда ночью, когда ориентиров не было совсем никаких, кроме звездного неба. Сегодня был определенно день сюрпризов – уже поворачивая за угол в последнем лабиринте, он услышал негромкие голоса. Более того, один из них был узнан мгновенно – у людей не бывает такого тембра. Шерге Измир. Лиддл буквально вылетел на дорожку и застыл, разрываемый желанием убить непрошенных гостей своими руками — и расхохотаться от комичности ситуации. В его беседке, сидя на трещавшей под ним оттоманке, вирк жадно целовал своего ненаглядного младшего принца, бережно придерживая за затылок одной рукой, а второй сжимая ему обе ягодицы сразу. Громадный шерге в сидячем положении был как раз одного роста с младшим наследником, и смотрелись они на редкость гармонично. Лиддл даже не успел открыть рот и уж тем более придумать достойную ситуации первую фразу, как Измир неожиданно замер, оторвался от губ любовника и взглянул на него в упор. Лиддл онемел. В глазах Измира плескалась ничем не прикрытая животная ярость, казалось, еще секунда — и он кинется на Лиддла.

И действительно – внезапно тяжелая грубая ладонь сжала горло Лиддла, почти полностью перекрыв доступ кислорода в легкие, и приподняла легкое человеческое тело над землей. Здоровенные желтые клыки оказались вдруг слишком близко от искаженного лица юного графа, в то время как жизнь быстро покидала тело наследника Дома Валландии, утекая с каждой тщетной попыткой сделать вдох.

Говорят, что перед смертью проносится перед глазами вся жизнь.  
Но и тут Лиддла постигло разочарование. Даже сейчас, за секунды до смерти. Не мелькало перед ним каких-то сильных, радостных воспоминаний, ярких событий и душевных моментов.

Вся его жизнь была сплошным тягостным ожиданием чего-то другого… Иного, чем предназначенное по праву рождения и воспитания.

Лиддл все пытался ухватить эту мысль угасающим сознанием, но в голове испуганными птицами лишь мелькали совершенно незначительные обрывки событий и лица неважных людей.

Неожиданно хватка на горле разжалась и Лиддл рухнул на землю, сразу зайдясь в приступе безудержного кашля. Горло раздирало сухими спазмами, каждый глоток воздуха нещадно жег легкие и перед глазами мелькали черные мушки бессилия.

— Мирра, не надо. Мы договаривались, помнишь?

Мирра? Лиддл протер слезящиеся глаза и удивленно воззрился на Луи. Тот жался к боку Измира, нежно, но сильно оглаживая ему плечо и шею – сколько смог дотянуться. Такими движениями конюхи успокаивали норовистых горячих жеребцов из конюшни отца. Кони фыркали, перебирали тонкокостными породистыми ногами, но успокаивались под уверенными движениями. Вот и шерге сейчас грозно сопел широкими ноздрями, стиснув тяжелые челюсти и ритмично сжимая-разжимая кулаки, словно перед кулачным боем. Но дыхание его выровнялось, пальцы разжались и с долгим выдохом Измир окончательно успокоился.  
И Лиддл внезапно очень четко осознал, что шерге и есть животное, самое настоящее. Он не человек. И никогда им не был, несмотря на схожие внешние данные вроде количества рук, ног и строения тела в общем.

— Лиддл… Мы… Мне очень жаль. Жаль, что я вынужден так поступить с тобой, моим единокровным братом. Но ты не оставил мне выхода… Ты не оставил выхода нам. Мы знаем о письме для отца после фейерверка. И также знаем, что после твоего исчезновения старшим наследником буду я. И я уже не буду разменной монетой в союзе с Амистадом.

Луи коротко взглянул на Измира, крепко сжал его толстые пальцы с черными заостренными когтями и, поймав ответный ободряющий взгляд, вновь повернулся к Лиддлу.

— Я все равно люблю тебя. Поэтому мир ссылки будет не самым худшим.

Лиддл почти мгновенно осознал, о чем речь. Блик на ритуальном скипетре, появившемся из кармана Луи, подтвердил догадку.  
Если заклинанием правды владел только сам правитель после официальной коронации, то умением открыть портал всегда обладали и его наследники тоже. Просто им, еще не вступившим в полное право крови, для этого нужен был более сильный артефакт, чем традиционный скипетр правителя.

Луи взял ритуальный жезл поудобнее, прикрыл глаза и нараспев затянул слова заклинания, открывающего проход в другой мир. Сквозь кипенно-белую рубашку на руке Луи замерцало что-то, и Лиддл мгновенно понял, откуда у брата возьмется столько силы для портала.  
Вирки были не просто расой воинов — магия была неотъемлемой частью их жизни, а во главе каждого клана стояли двое – правитель и шаман. Помимо клятв на крови, они часто связывались священными узами брака, и от этого правящая двойка становилась только сильнее. Вирки выбирали пару один раз и на всю жизнь — неважен был пол, раса и статус, и брачные татуировки существовали только в двух видах – мерцающие, наполненные любовью и поддержкой супруга, и черные, потухшие, в случае смерти партнера. Второй вариант был редким, потому что обычно партнер очень быстро уходил вслед за усопшим — супруги связывались телом, душой и магией.

И уж у Измира явно хватит сил для поддержки супружеской магии.

В воздухе тихо зазвенели, сплетаясь, нити портала. Измир довольно скалился, чуть морщась от боли — по его руке, по-прежнему сжимаемой Луи, бежали под кожей ручейки магической силы, сливаясь с ореолом скипетра.  
Лиддл не думал о попытке побега, не думал, что будет с родителями, и даже о том, что будет с ним самим неизвестно где.

Единственное, что набатом билось в голове и душило обидой, перекрывая все остальное – мысль, что этот вирк и его братец-мышонок женаты. Связаны клятвами, кровью и магией. Навсегда.

Злоба подступала к горлу, путая сознание. Лиддл поднялся с земли, сделал шаг навстречу Измиру и Луи, протянул руку, в попытке схватить брата за воротник и хорошо встряхнуть, чтобы хоть как-то выразить свою боль от такого предательства, но в ту же секунду Луи открыл глаза и печально выдохнул место назначения, завершающее ритуал: «Терра». И Лиддла мгновенно закрутила магическая воронка, перемещение сплющило сознание и вывернуло наружу, казалось, все тело.  
Лиддл поперхнулся своим криком, неловко плюхнувшись на землю. Голова кружилась, в глотке плескалось что-то кислое и теплое, и всё, что хотелось — просто лечь, закрыть глаза и сдохнуть.

Лиддл потер глаза, пытаясь понять, где он оказался. И в первые секунды почудилось, что перемещение не удалось. Вокруг были всё те же деревья, листья под ногами, даже небо было привычным, с двойной луной. Вспомнилось последнее слово. Терра, да.  
Максимально похожая на родную планета, много высокоразвитых рас, хорошие условия жизни… Вот только забросили Лиддла не в город, а куда-то в лес. Вокруг, насколько хватало взгляда, зеленели деревья, отсвечивало серебристым блеском озеро и колыхалось золотом поле каких-то цветов.

Не зря про Лиддла часто говорили «Ледышка». Он всегда был расчетлив и собран, продумывал свои шаги наперед и мастерски выстраивал все свои интриги с учетом всевозможных вариантов развития событий. Мгновенно была забыта обида на брата, не осталось ни сожаления о прошлой жизни, ни тоски по семье. Сделав над собой усилие, Лиддл убрал в самый дальний уголок сознания мысли о шерге и Луи. Потом, все потом. Звезды сойдутся, Лиддл вернется и тогда…

Сейчас же Лиддл стоял на полянке в абсолютно незнакомом мире, одетый в не самый подходящий для таких приключений церемониальный костюм, без денег, вещей и даже без чертовой карты мира и народов. Повезло хотя бы знать, куда попал.

Учеба всегда давалась ему легко, и занимался Лиддл всегда прилежно, не обойдя вниманием ни одну из наук. Сейчас в памяти без особых усилий всплывало, что люди – ну и большинство других рас – селятся возле воды. А единственной водой поблизости было то самое озеро.  
Лиддл предусмотрительно стащил с пальца перстень Оскалина. Удивительно, но именно сейчас его нелюбовь к ювелирным побрякушками вышла боком. Любой другой аристократ, сидевший сейчас на приеме в честь его, Лиддла, совершеннолетия, мог вполне безбедно жить пару лет на какой угодно планете, продав всего лишь часть навешанных на него драгоценностей из подобающего случаю фамильного гарнитура. Лиддл часто шутил, что по количеству драгоценностей нет разницы между наследниками древних родов и их женами.  
Тенью промелькнула благодарность к родителям: камень Оскалин — сильный артефакт, усиливающий магию и открывающий множество возможностей творить заклинания даже без дополнительных ингредиентов. Достаточно щепотки — провести по камню заговоренным ножом, получившуюся пыль добавить к заклинанию — и готово. Ценность камня повышало и то, что им было очень сложно завладеть, ведь своему владельцу камень начинал служить лишь после весьма мудреной передачи права, которую могли творить только высшие маги.

Лиддл с тоской смотрел на отблески луны на гранях Оскалина, и одновременно вполне прагматично думал, что кроме этого артефакта продать можно будет только небольшие золотые часы на цепочке, поэтому и то, и другое стоит спрятать поглубже во внутренний карман жилета. На секунду стало жаль сброшенного где-то в саду камзола — неизвестно, какая температура здесь ночью.

Лиддл вздохнул глубоко, отсекая прежнюю жизнь, оставляя позади все сожаления. Равно как и свои победы и успехи. Нет больше никакого старшего наследника Дома Валландии.  
Сейчас есть только Терра и никому неизвестный Лиддл, симпатичный парень двадцати лет от роду, в одних бриджах и рубашке, зато с Оскалином и способностью приспосабливаться к любым условиям и людям.

Бодро шагая в выбранном направлении, Лиддл вздохнул еще раз, уже тише. Как раз людей на Терре было немного. И жили они в городах, а ближайший находился неизвестно где.  
С трудом вспоминались карты планеты – здесь человеческие города, как ни странно, обычно строились в горах. Исключительно в оборонительных целях. Но иногда так случалось потому, что город жил тем, что добывалось и выменивалось у горных жителей. Добывали уголь, мел, иногда находили целебные подземные источники, бойко шла торговля с жителями горных и пещерных озер, с удовольствием обменивали домашний скот на самоцветы и руду у гномов и горных троллей.  
Многовековое соседство научило жить мирно и взаимовыгодно. Жаль только, что произошло это лишь после затяжных войн, проредивших население планеты на две трети.  
У озера, вернее, в озере, Лиддл рассчитывал встретить русалов. Это была одна из немногих рас, которые жили и в Валландии тоже. Кто знает, возможно, у них есть какая-то связь между разными мирами, благодаря которой появится возможность вернуться домой. Пока что главным козырем являлся Оскалин.  
Неплохая цена за возвращение наследника Валландии домой.

В раздумьях незаметно пролетела дорога, и Лиддл неожиданно для себя оказался возле того самого поля с ядовито-желтыми цветами. Росли они уж очень густо, продираться сквозь заросли не хотелось, и Лиддл решил сделать круг, обогнув поле с любого края. Интуитивно выбор пал на правую сторону.  
Сейчас радость была одна – на праздновании Лиддл так наелся, что до завтра голодать точно не будет. Но потихоньку начинала мучить жажда, и двойная луна медленно клонилась к земле. Вода и ночлег. Пришлось ускорить шаг.  
Внезапно поле закончилось, зато над головой оказалась целая сеть из лиан, цветов и крон деревьев – начиналась полоса леса. Под пологом стало легче – прохлада и близость воды взбодрили.  
Лиддл быстро шел к озеру, уверенный в выбранном направлении, не замечая, как сверху, из сплетений лиан и цветов, вместе с потоками воздуха струится серебристая, почти невесомая и невидимая пыльца, незаметно оседающая на волосы, кожу и одежду.

Вскоре послышался тихий плеск волн, и Лиддл прибавил шаг. Из леса выйти оказалось не так просто – именно там, где вода была ближе всего, странным образом росли непроходимые кущи, и Лиддл кружил на маленьком участке уже больше часа. В один момент, ведомый инстинктом, он быстро обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на место, где он только что пытался выйти к озеру, и застыл. Лианы медленно расплетались, освобождая проход, и там, где только что стоял непроходимый лес, образовался просвет и даже виден был берег озера.  
Природа сама по себе никогда не оживает, всегда есть магик — тот, кто привязан к месту, как, например, русалы, одновременно отвечающие за место, где они живут, и повелевающие любой водной стихией, хоть стаканом воды, хоть морем.  
Но иногда магиком бывает либо сильный маг, либо любое магическое существо с сильным артефактом.  
Сомнительно, чтобы в лесу жил одиночкой маг, поэтому… Лиддл раздраженно дернул плечом. Уже больше часа он пытался выйти к воде, а все это время с ним просто кто-то играл, как кошка с мышкой – захочу, покажу путь к воде, захочу – закрою.

Усталость и непростой характер сделали свое дело, и Лиддл, вместо того, чтобы приветствовать магика как полагается, зло рявкнул:

— Покажись! Покажись, черт побери!

Разумеется, на такую грубость никто не откликнулся. Мелькнула тень где-то на уровне глаз, будто кисточкой мазнули по лицу. Лиддл нервно дернулся, прислонив ладонь к щеке, пытаясь уследить за тенью. Во рту окончательно пересохло, Лиддл выдохнул и вспомнил один из самых важных уроков, которые он усвоил. Терпение есть добродетель. Вежливость тоже добродетель, но гордыня, и так уже пострадавшая за сегодняшний день, не позволяла извиниться и вежливо приветствовать магика. Через несколько минут откуда-то сверху послышалось:

— Ты правда думаешь, что на такой невоспитанный ор кто-то откликнется?

Голос прошелестел совсем рядом и Лиддл, уже собиравшийся присесть в казавшееся удобным сплетение корней, резко вскочил и выбежал в центр полянки.  
Оглянувшись, он никого не увидел. Становилось если не страшно, то неуютно точно.

— Ну, откликнусь разве что я, потому что мне скучно и потому что я знаю, что ты заплатишь за свою грубость. Выше, мальчик, выше-е-е, – насмешливо протянул голос и Лиддл, заставив себя собраться, запрокинул голову, ориентируясь на звук.

Лиддл видел такое в первый раз. Из учебников было известно, что кошачьи живут только прайдами, но на Терре их точно не было, потому что они меняли ландшафт под себя. Кошачьи всегда держались обособленно, у них закрытые системы планет, они не бывали ни наемниками, ни политиками, ни гостями в других мирах.

Здесь же на уютной лежанке из лиан, небрежно свесив одну огромную руку, возлежал огромный антропоморфный кот. Ладно бы кот, ладно бы размеры, но вот расцветка была совершенно сумасшедшей – бирюзовые полосы на теле чередовались с серебристыми, странной для кота формы уши были розовыми, а вот когти на вполне человеческих руках — длинные, зауженные, черные и явно очень острые.

Несмотря на то, что у кота были все же руки, а не лапы, его когти невольно напомнили Лиддлу Измира, а на затаившуюся обиду на брата и вирка наслоилась усталость и жажда.  
Эмоции плохие помощники. Всегда и во всем. Ледышка… Лиддл вспомнил свое прозвище и чуть не рассмеялся вслух. Надо же, как мало понадобилось. Один чертов вирк – вот и вся цена спокойствия. Все потом, потом, все будет. А сейчас…

Лиддл глубоко вдохнул, уже приготовившись растянуть губы в своей самой очаровательной улыбке, как вдруг искрой мелькнула ранее отброшенная мысль – кот сказал «заплатишь», и поначалу Лиддл отмахнулся, но сейчас внезапно паззл сложился, и сложился не в его пользу.  
Обычно магики–хранители выбирали себе местечко в достаточно населенных местах, и жили тем, что собирали самую настоящую дань за право пройти по их территории. Лучше всего с этим были знакомы те, кто жил близко к лесу – невозможно было ни собрать грибы, ни поохотиться, ни просто проехать через лес без оплаты хозяину. И магики очень злопамятны – путников, неправильно произнесших приветствие или пожадничавших с данью, запоминали навсегда. Не угодишь – и будешь плутать в трех дубах день, а то и неделю. Магику грех не повеселиться с несчастной жертвой — запутает, напустит туман, отведет глаза, и плата потом будет куда выше. Хотя и надо обычно немного, иногда вообще брали едой — хозяюшки собирали раз в неделю провизию, да и жили спокойно.

Но и хранители были другие.

Лиддл взглянул в чуть прищуренные наглые глаза и понял, что жертва сейчас именно он. И никакие улыбки и светские беседы теперь не помогут. Еле удалось сдержать рвущийся наружу стон досады. Поприветствовал бы как надо, выказал уважение, и, возможно, уже был бы дома, в Валландии – русалы народ очень сговорчивый, особенно за хорошие артефакты.  
Кошак молчал, с усмешкой на бирюзовой морде рассматривая своего гостя, и Лиддл холодел с каждой секундой затянувшегося молчания. Ему отлично был знаком этот взгляд – сколько он мечтал, чтобы на него так хоть раз взглянул Измир… Попытка убедить себя, что просто показалось, тут же была подавлена – дураком Лиддл не был.

Оскалин – плата русалам, золотые часы кошак не возьмет уже чисто из вредности, которая явно читалась в золотых глазах и насмешливо оскаленной пасти. Как умелый интриган, Лиддл прекрасно понимал, что это проигрышная комбинация. У него больше нечего предложить в оплату, — особенно учитывая то, что стало прохладнее, а его потихоньку начинали мучать голод и усталость. Мелькнула малодушная мыслишка предложить коту Оскалин, но тогда исчезала надежда договориться с русалами. В долг в мире магии никто и ничего делать не будет. А если и будет, то сделают так, что потом будешь жалеть аж до седьмого колена рода.  
Проще сейчас отделаться малой кровью, чем потом не расплатиться.

— Что, вспомнил традиции? – кот с любопытством смотрел вниз, положив голову на руки.

Кот потянулся всем телом, сладко, со вкусом, импульсивно втягивая-выпуская когти, и внезапно одним движением оказался около Лиддла. Успев только отметить огромный размер кота, не столь очевидный раньше, Лиддл судорожно подыскивал слова. И впервые в жизни красноречие ему отказывало. А виной тому было внезапное возбуждение. Кот перетек за спину, совершенно возмутительным образом уткнулся мокрым холодным носом Лиддлу в шею, на мгновение прижавшись всем телом. Окатило жаром от макушки до пяток, плеснуло горячим в член. И этот же самый жар совершенно неожиданно сжег последнюю плотину, сдерживающую все, что накопилось внутри с последними событиями.

Как будто спала пелена с глаз. Лиддл остро осознал, что в одночасье потерял все – будущую корону, семью, свой авторитет и даже накопленные драгоценности, в конце концов. Все. Для родителей он был всегда лишь наследником, для брата и вовсе оказался платой за союз с вирком, да и при дворе его никто никогда не любил и не ценил. Он всегда один и в тоже время в толпе. Нет ничего хуже.

Ярко вспомнилась картинка перед перемещением – Луи и Измир держатся за руки, вместе творя ритуал, и это и есть самое яркое проявление их любви – супружеская магия. У вирков невозможен брак по расчету, магию не обманешь.

То, как Измир трахал Луи, как смотрел на него, как успокаивался под его руками, как сдерживался от проявлений чувств на публике, хотя у вирков на генном уровне постоянная потребность телесного контакта с супругом, как стоял во время ритуала чуть впереди, чтобы успеть закрыть Луи собой, если вдруг…

Захотелось внезапно и остро, до ломоты в костях, тоже кому-то вот так принадлежать, быть нужным, ну хоть на время. Отчаянно захотелось близости, которой никогда и ни с кем не было. И, кажется, сейчас ему давали отличную возможность…

Лиддл резко развернулся, схватил слегка оторопевшего от такой внезапности кота за жесткую ладонь, сжимая в рукопожатии и царапая свое запястье кошачьими когтями, и быстро заговорил, не давая времени себе передумать, а коту – опомниться.

— Приветствую тебя, хранитель здешнего леса. Меня зовут Лиддл. Позволь мне пройти через твои владения к озеру. Я заплачу любую твою цену.

И, решив за обоих, Лиддл легко качнулся вперед и жадно прижался всем телом к кошаку.  
Кот оказался очень теплым, даже горячим. И пах он зверем и желанием. Внизу живота все сильнее тянуло возбуждением, щеки горели лихорадочным румянцем. Ростом кот не уступал злополучному Измиру, тело поджарое, сильное, с отчетливо угадываемыми контурами мышц под короткой шерстью на груди, от которых сложно было отвести прикипевший взгляд. Кот явно не ожидал, что жертва проявит такую инициативность — скорее всего, он рассчитывал смутить или поиздеваться, так что теперь оторопело молчал. Но от такого прямого предложения магику отказаться сложно, и тишину вскоре нарушил глубокий вдох, тихий рык на выдохе, и кот низким, томным голосом произнес:

— Я – Риш, хранитель леса. Принимаю твою оплату, Лиддл. До рассвета ты мой.

Без лишних реверансов и прочих признаков воспитания Риш подцепил когтем ворот графской рубашки и рванул вниз. Пуговицы хлынули дождем на землю. В одно мгновение Лиддл оказался подхвачен большими ладонями под ягодицы, прижат спиной к ближайшему дереву и самым бесстыжим образом распят под тяжелым телом. Лиддл закрыл глаза — и все, повело мгновенно – от жара, тяжести, прикосновения шерсти к голой груди, сильных рук, сжимающих ягодицы, шершавого языка, вылизывающего шею и подбирающегося к соскам. Да, все же да, хотел его кот, это не просто плата магику. Лиддл тихо застонал, запустив руки в кошачью гриву, осторожно сжимая пальцы, чтобы не выдернуть клочки шерсти от переизбытка ощущений. Но уже в следующий миг благие намерения пошли прахом – Риш принялся вылизывать ему соски. Член встал мгновенно и до боли. Шершавый язык дарил невыносимую смесь ощущений – острая боль, перетекающая в наслаждение и обратно. Лиддл вспомнил об очень острых даже на вид зубах в насмешливо оскаленной кошачьей пасти и чуть было не кончил себе в штаны. Через мгновение к его паху прижалось твердое и горячее, и прежде чем Лиддл успел что-то сообразить, Риш сделал несколько характерных толчков бедрами так, что Лиддл все же излился себе в штаны на середине встречного движения – внезапно и ярко. Не сдержал и отчаянного стона в полный голос, вжимая голову Риша себе в грудь, смутно надеясь, что Риш не успеет спрятать зубы и небольшая острая боль усилит пик удовольствия.

Кошак замер, уткнувшись носом куда-то в ключицу, давая время придти в себя, и только тогда Лиддл почувствовал мощную вибрацию. Кот мурчал! Лиддл ошарашенно распахнул глаза, силясь сфокусировать взгляд на Рише, но не увидел ничего, кроме острого розового уха причудливой формы, по краю покрытого нежной-нежной шерсткой, почти пухом. Лиддл заторможенно пялился на это ухо и неосознанно тянул руку – потрогать. Еще на полпути объект его желания нервно дернулся и Риш глухо проговорил Лиддлу куда-то в левый сосок:

— Чувствительные очень. Не трогай.

Лиддл почему-то улыбнулся. Прикинул, как среагирует Риш, если ухо облизать, и тут заметил, что мурлыканье прекратилось.

Риш медленно и явно нехотя опустил его на землю, отступил немного назад, осматривая. Втянул в широкие ноздри воздух, пряно пахнувший сексом и, по-видимому, довольный осмотром и запахом, широко оскалился, вновь показав полную пасть острых зубов:

— Теперь моя очередь.

И прежде, чем все еще заторможенное от оргазма сознание уловило, о чем речь, Лиддл внезапно оказался на той самой лежанке на высоком дереве, на четвереньках, уткнувшись лицом в мягкий мох и задницей кверху. А затрещавшие по швам штаны подсказали, что партнер Лиддла очень нетерпелив. Сзади навалилось горячее тяжелое тело, и Лиддл завелся по второму кругу. Но в мозгу тонкой иглой засела другая мысль – телепорт. Чертов кошак владеет даром перемещения в пространстве.

Тот самый чертов кошак заметил, что Лиддл слегка не с ним, и чувствительно приложился зубами к правой ягодице Лиддла. Острая боль быстро отвлекла от мысли о телепорте, Лиддл дернулся вперед, уходя от нового укуса, но был пойман за лодыжку и грубо, одним рывком, перевернут на спину.

Риш навис над ним, возбужденный и явно злой, и Лиддл невольно залюбовался. Риш был сказочно хорош. Истинно животной красотой. Мощный, тяжелый, сильный, опасный. Риш разгоряченно дышал, показывая зубы, широкая грудь часто вздымалась, в паху тяжело покачивался красивый, толстый член с заостренной головкой. Закатные луны подсвечивали переливающийся мех, и без того явно нежные уши сейчас казались выточенными из драгоценного розового кварца, но длинные черные когти правой руки опасно вонзились в тонкую кожу человеческого живота, болезненно намекая, что Риш вовсе не красивый и безопасный домашний питомец.

Удовлетворившись вниманием, Риш наклонился и зло проговорил:

— Я не знаю, где тебя воспитывали, но не обращать внимание на партнера по сексу непосредственно во время секса – моветон, знаешь ли. Я не знаю и знать не хочу, о ком ты сейчас думал, но я поверь мне, когда я закончу, ты будешь помнить только мое имя.

Лиддл, улыбнувшийся в ответ на это своим мыслям о телепорте, видимо, оскорбил самовлюбленного кошака еще сильнее, потому что не успел он ничего объяснить, как Риш набросился на него в прямом смысле слова. И Лиддл будто провалился в кроличью нору. Риш терзал его, умело мешая боль с наслаждением, ведя по краю дозволенного; и Лиддл неожиданно для себя доверился, раскрылся, падая все глубже в морок похоти и удовольствия.

Уже потом, какими-то обрывками памяти он видел себя со стороны: как Риш вылизывал его всего, с ног до головы, не гнушаясь прикусить зубами, если ему вдруг было мало ответной реакции. Как потянулся шершавым языком между ягодиц, и Лиддл взвыл в голос от саднящей боли, перемежающейся еще одним подступающим оргазмом. Как наконец он получил в себя тяжелый и влажный член, и Риш драл его так, что разъезжались ноги, в голове было пусто до звона, а за мгновение до сильнейшего оргазма Лиддл успел подумать, что благодарен брату за выбор этой планеты. А минутой позже выяснилось, что они попали в сцепку, потому что у всех котов есть специальные бугорки на члене, чтобы удерживать кошку во время вязки. И Лиддл еще дважды кончил почти всухую, испытывая невероятно острое удовольствие от медленных движений шипастого члена в натертой заднице. И да, имя своего кота Лиддл запомнил – и орал не раз. И умоляя, и предупреждая, и восторженно выстанывая по буквам.

Где-то в сознании фоном мелькала когда-то прочитанная информация — что вязка у котов бывает далеко не со всеми подряд даже из своего вида, и именно поэтому прежде закрытая планета вышла на контакт – нужна была свежая кровь, население истинных кошачьих стремительно сокращалось, и они были готовы разбавить кровь своей расы любой другой, лишь бы остановить вымирание. Лиддл старался сосредоточиться, чтобы поймать ускользающий смысл, но Риш вытрахал из него вообще все – любые мысли, желания, проблемы.

Он уже пребывал на зыбкой грани яви и сна, уютно устроившись в теплых объятиях засыпающего кота и все еще с его членом в заднице, когда уснувший было Риш сжал руки так, что захрустели кости, и над ухом неожиданно раздался сонный и тихий выдох-урчание: «Никому не отдам, мое… Мой.»

И Лиддл вдруг подумал, что даже если ему это приснилось или почудилось, Оскалин, кажется, слишком большая плата за возвращение туда, где он никому не нужен...


	2. Бонус

… а где-то глубоко в озере, под толщей чистейшей воды, ликовали русалы. 

Да, в озере, к которому шел Лиддл, действительно жили русалы. С тех пор, как кронпринца Чериша изгнали с его планеты после короткого, но бурного мятежа, жителям Терры не было покоя, потому что сослан был кронпринц именно к ним. Побывав в столице и основательно подпортив мнение людей о его расе, Риш принял решение осесть возле озера. Более того, провел соответствующий ритуал и стал магиком леса. В этой части планеты было очень тепло, сухо, люди знали законы магического мира и исправно платили дань, учитывая, что поток гостей к озеру было ощутимым — здесь жители воды как раз и были большей частью магических существ. В основном торговали артефактами, дарами подводного мира, по мелочи колдовали – урожай, привороты, предсказания будущего.

Сначала все было неплохо, но потом людей становилось все меньше и меньше. И чем дальше, тем становилось все хуже. И без того наглый кошак теперь совсем сошел с ума. Риш путал странников, долго торговался насчет оплаты, нарушал магические законы, а подводный народ страдал от отсутствия торговли и от попыток Риша выдернуть кого-нибудь из озера магическим зовом.   
Наверное, все бы еще долго гадали, откуда в кошаке столько гадливости, если бы не одно емкое слово принца русалов, которого Риш пытался совершенно возмутительным образом пощупать за хвост. 

Подняв все древние фолианты, изучили злободневный вопрос и совместными усилиями людей и подводного народа сотворили заклинание. Заклинание было вполне простым – пусть Риш влюбится в первого, кто ступит под покров леса в его владениях. Однако в последнюю секунду принц русалов вспомнил красивые сильные руки и наглые глаза кошака, и шепнул под руку отцу, бросающему последний ингредиент в котел: «Только пусть они будут достойны друга друга». 

… и сейчас подводный народ ликовал. Еще даже не подозревая о том, что в скором времени и Риш, и его избранник исчезнут с Терры, и в воздухе останется только слабый магический след телепорта.

Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
